Por el chalán de Cupido
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Paris es la ciudad del amor. Paris es quien más luce ante el mundo en San Valentín. Y Paris fue la cuna de la mayor pesadilla para Yuratchka y Guang Hong, cuando al segundo al mando del viejo Cupido se le ocurrió enseñarles una lección de amor verdadero a la mala, involucrando un aburrido museo, globos ridículos, mimos con sed de venganza y suegras maravilladas. [Otayuri/Leoji]


**Ni hao, bebés :33 Alusivo al mes del amor y la amistad les traigo esta historia que si bien trata un poco de parejas la pareja principal de personajes involucrados ni se la imaginan-muajajaja- o tal vez sí, si son de los que se toman la molestia de leer lo summaries~.**

 _ **Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Este Fic participa del Reto especial ''¡Desastre en San Valentín!'' del foro ''See you Next Level''.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A las siete cincuenta y nueve de la mañana en algunas casas parisinas se podía escuchar el apetitoso sonido de los filtros de café hecho especialmente para la familia.

En algunas otras casas las persianas seguían cerradas.

En algunos locales comenzaban a desempolvar los tanques de helio con el cual se inflaría globo tras globo con figuras alusivas al tan esperado San Valentín para la ciudad del amor.

Pero específicamente en dos cuartos rentables del centro de Paris...

— ¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE!?—El vecindario despertó con los gritos ensordecedores y perfectamente sincronizados de dos talentosos patinadores huéspedes de la ciudad durante el torneo que se llevaría a cabo en unos días.

— ¡Tengo que estar soñando!— El primero de ellos, "Guang Hong Ji", seguía examinando todo su torso con las manos y finalmente tomando desesperadamente mechones de su cabello marrón. Entre tropezones se levantó de su cama llena de peluches que le daban escalofríos e ignorando el susto que se llevó culpa del póster de "Terminator" en el techo justo encima de él y corriendo hacia el sanitario llegando hasta el lavabo. —¿¡El chino!?— aunque por más que frotara sus mejillas y el resto de su cara una y otra vez con agua que causaría envidia a los glaciares por su baja temperatura eso no lo haría "despertar" de esa pesadilla.

— ¡Mis alergias!— No muy lejos, en uno de los cuartos del piso de abajo, "Yuri Plisetsky" tomaba una prenda sucia en brazos envolviendo al afelpado gatito que yacía dormido sobre sus piernas acurrucado de igual manera en la cama y lo dejaba en el filo de la ventana. Corrió al espejo más próximo cerciorándose que su cara no estuviese hinchada como costumbre de estar cerca de las mascotas con pelo. Para su consuelo, su cara estaba mejor que nunca. Para su desdicha, su cara y cabello eran totalmente diferentes que con las que nació. — ¡Mi cuerpo!—

A las ocho de la mañana el café ya estaba servido para la familia.

Algunos despertadores hacían que chicas y chicos se levantaran y arreglaran para sus citas de San Valentín.

Comenzaban a inflarse los primeros globos que saldrían a venderse al menos un 20% más caros que en días normales.

Y en esa casa de Paris la insufrible e inexplicable realidad que, por una mala broma de ese día, Yuri Plisetsky y Guang Hong Ji habían intercambiado cuerpos.

— ¿El tema de "Piratas del Caribe"?—El nuevo castaño se paseó por todo el cuarto buscando el origen de dicha melodía, encontrándola finalmente con un celular debajo de la almohada donde yacía hace unos minutos. Una llamada proveniente de Yuri Plisetsky, algo que lo sacó aún más de sí e innegablemente le iba taladrando aún más en su conciencia que lo que estaba pasando era una realidad ahora. Frunció su ceño y contestó con un repertorio de ofensas y desquite mañanero listo en la garganta. — ¡Oye, niño! ¡No sé qué rayos nos hiciste pero regrésame a mi cuerpo! —Espetó sin siquiera esperar una explicación de la otra línea. Por inercia cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano debido a que pudo escuchar más claramente que esa no era la suya sino la del asiático.

— ¡No me grites!—Le escuchó entre pequeños sollozos. Aquello lo asustó aún más, escucharse a sí mismo desde otra persona y con un tono al que no estaba acostumbrado. — ¿y por qué me tienes en tu lista de contactos como "Chino Llorón"?, además ¿qué pude haber hecho yo, genio? ¡y más respeto que soy mayor que tú!

—Pues no en mi cuerpo. —Alejó la bocina al escuchar al joven soltar un quejido y llorando momentáneamente aún más fuerte que antes. —Bien, bien. —Inició sin dejar de picar curioso los hoyuelos que se marcaban en sus mejillas, marcas de la habitual sonrisa de Guang Hong. —Si de por si no sabemos qué debemos hacer, menos podremos hacer algo a distancia. —El ahora menor soltó un lastimero suspiro secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su -ahora- pijama y asintiendo. Tenían que comenzar a moverse y ya.

—Pero lejos de la pista de práctica. —Sugirió desanimado al abrir el guardarropa del ruso encontrándose con ropa totalmente opuesta a su estilo. —No sé cómo reaccionaría si me encontrara con alguno de los chicos.

— _"Buen punto."—_ Concordó sin dejar de mirar extrañado a un conejo rosa sobre su cama y dando un manotazo tirándolo de la cama hastiado de la incomodidad que le provocaba. —A diez minutos al este hay un puente que conecta al centro con los centros locales. Podemos encontrarnos ahí.

— ¡Es una zona casi abandonada! ¿Y si nos asaltan o nos hacen algo?

— ¡Peor suerte ya no podemos tener!—Gritó exasperado pegando un brinco de la cama y comenzando a buscar un cambio de ropa más o menos decente para salir. —Nos vemos en una hora. —Sin pedir la opinión del chico botó el teléfono a la cama. Y metiendo la ropa del asiático al baño para cambiarse después de una rápida ducha. A fin de cuentas no tenía la confianza suficiente para cambiarse bajo la mirada de "Terminator"...

* * *

—Joven, ¿tiene una moneda que me regale?

—Por quinta vez le digo que no tengo. —Comentó fastidiado el chico volteando al revés los bolsillos de su pantalón (bueno, del pantalón de Guang Hong) mostrándole que no mentía al vagabundo recostado en el piso.

Yuri, ahora en el cuerpo del representante de China esperaba inquieto a su compañero recargado en el canal debajo del puente en el que acordaron reunirse. De por sí la zona no era la más segura y el olor no era el más agradable y esa situación le hacía sentir como una nube de vapor pesada sobre su cerebro. Ni siquiera sabía qué sucedía, mucho menos por dónde comenzar o quién habría sido el mal nacido que los cambió de cuerpos. Diez minutos después divisó a su "yo" aproximándose y deteniendo su andar unos metros antes observándose unos minutos entre ellos. Ahora sí estaban asustados al verse desde otro cuerpo. El ahora castaño agitó su cabeza para alejar su sorpresa que más ansioso lo estaba poniendo.

—Tardaste demasiado.

—No es mi culpa. Me llevó tiempo elegir algo que no me hiciera ver como un chico de la correccional. —Le reprochó el muchacho más que a la defensiva. El mayor había optado por una polera azul marino, y unos jeans y chamarra de mezclilla, dejando de lado cualquier opción de prenda que tuviese felinos, calaveras, cadenas o frases ofensivas al ojo público. — ¿Y te mataría dejar de fruncir las cejas? Está bien si quieres arrugar tu cara como una pasa pero no la mía. — Independientemente de ese comentario, sintió menos pesadumbre saber que Ji también estaba estresado por aquella situación. De no ser así no se le hubiese ocurrido en primera estancia referirse de esa manera tan "agresiva". Algo que en definitiva no haría en un día común y corriente.

—No, y no quiero. Pero eso no importa. — El rubio masajeó su sien cerrando los ojos por un momento. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo haber pasado? ¿O por qué a nosotros?— Guang Hong negó con la mirada triste.

—Tal vez es un castigo por algo que hicimos en vidas pasadas. —El mayor intentaba incesantemente retirar el fleco de su ojo derecho sin éxito. —Podemos ir a la biblioteca. Con suerte hay algún libro de sucesos sobrenaturales o como quiera que se le diga. Sólo se me ocurre comenzar a buscar por ahí.

—Esto va más allá de un libro, querido. — Ambos chicos notaron a sus espaldas al hombre que hace unos minutos le insistía a Yuri por unas monedas poniéndose de pie y agitando su cuello para desentumirlo. — Los libros no te hablan de este tipo de cosas. Sólo hablan de lo básico y lo que todo mundo sabe. —Paso que daba, paso que su desgastada ropa se transformaba en una toga perfectamente pulcra, y su desaliñado cabello se tornaba en uno con un elegante tono plateado. No se diga de sus finas facciones, pestañas largas y su marcada musculatura. Una figura digna de una escultura que bien podía haber sido amante del mismísimo Zeus (o de quien se dejara)

— Te dije que había ladrones pero no escuchaste. — Reprochaba Guang Hong a Yuri quienes no se habían percatado en qué momento se abrazaron asustados y permanecieron hasta que el más joven se soltó del agarre y dio un paso hacia atrás siendo imitado por su compañero.

— ¿Qué eres y qué quieres? —Exigía señalándolo acusadoramente y con el chino ahora aferrándose a los hombros de su compañero.

— ¿Yo? ¿¡Yo!? — Comenzó claramente ofendido por el desconocimiento de los jóvenes. —Son nada más y nada menos que la mente suprema en cuanto a la difusión de esta magia llamada amor, el supervisor encargado de que la pasión llegue la puerta de cada rincón del mundo, el mensajero de la buena fe, y sobretodo el eterno subordinado de esta fuerza más grande que todos nosotros la cual da pie a la paz y a la reconstrucción. Pero pueden llamarme Richard~.—Comentó enrulando uno de sus rizos plateados entre sus dedos y pasando el resto de su cabello por detrás de sus hombros a la vez que era adornado por una lluvia de pétalos rojos y blancos a sus espaldas. — Disculparán mi provocativa vestimenta. La lavadora de la corte querubín se descompuso.

— ¿Eres Cupido? —Preguntó inocentemente Guang Hong ladeando su cabeza mientras Yuri batallaba para quitarse los pétalos restantes de su cabellera marrón.

—Cupido ya es muy grande, pequeñín. —El más alto tomó una rosa escondida entre su toga entregándosela al rubio. —Él es mi jefe. Como les comenté en mi fabulosa presentación, ahora soy el encargado de repartir amor al mundo. Aunque los sábados me encuentras cerrando la nómina para pagarle a los arqueros…

— ¡Eso no nos interesa! — Irrumpió Yuri despeinado a más no poder halando un hombro del otro chico e interponiéndose entre él y el llamado _Richard_. — ¿Fuiste tú quien nos intercambió?

—Bueno, regresaba a mi amado Paris después de una jornada de 20 años por Venecia y dije "¿por qué no volver a las andadas e intercambiar de cuerpo a estos talentosos pero torpes jóvenes?"—Explicó soltando un suspiro enamorado extendiendo sus brazos hacia ambos aunque retirándolos de inmediato al ver la intención de Yuri de morderle. —Bueno ya. Escuchen. Ustedes en el medio que se desenvuelven están prácticamente obligados a madurar más rápido que los otros chicos de su edad.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —Soltó el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí lo tiene. —Fijó su atención en el asiático quien estaba pendiente de las palabras del mayor. —Creo que nos hemos perdido de muchas cosas por el patinaje.

—Exactamente, cariño. —Richard dio un breve aplauso y prosiguió. — Si no se la pasan en su caverna de hielo infestada de testosterona están de avión en avión viajando hacia algún torneo y al que sigue. No digo que no les guste lo que hacen. Se nota que aman hacerlo. Pero hay muchas cosas de adolescentes que no están experimentando. O al menos no al cien. Siento que esto puede hacer que pierdan el piso ¿me explico? —Ambos se miraron y desviaron este contacto más que incómodos sabiendo por dónde iba la cosa. —Con temas escolares, laborales, o sentimientos como el odio, la tristeza o la pereza no puedo meterme. Pero si puedo evitar que a esta edad tengan una idea errónea de lo que es el amor me voy a involucrar hasta en sus sueños si es necesario. Y este es un día perfecto para hacerlo.

— Hay una cosa que aún no comprendo. — Comentó el asiático con un aspecto serio y con un aura pesada a su alrededor. El menor se cruzó de brazos satisfecho. Creía que Guang Hong era de las personas que se enfadaban de verdad una vez al año, pero que cuando lo hacían el mismísimo demonio no le llegaba a los pies. Quizá si ambos demostraban que aquella situación era una reverenda estupidez, se retirara el conjuro o como quiera que se le llamase. Sin embargo su esperanza se desplomó cuando miró al poseedor de su cuerpo tomando las manos de Richard entre las suyas y con una brillante sonrisa. — ¿Cómo nos intercambiaste de cuerpos tan rápido?

— Sencillo. —El peli plateado chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer ante ellos un estuche que se mantuvo en el aire con seis pelucas de diferentes colores y estilos. —Son pelucas de intercambio aural. Sólo necesito tomar dos parecidas a las de las personas que quiero intercambiar y colocárselas. En tu caso, Guang, fue un poco más complicado. Se me terminaron las pelucas rubias, así que tuve que salir en la madrugada a buscar una peluca similar al cabello de Yuri y ponértela mientras dormías. No fue difícil, esas se encuentran en cualquier tienda de _cosplay._

— ¡Oye! —Espetó el ruso con el orgullo herido. Ahora nada más faltaba que el chalán de Cupido se burlara de su cabellera. Eso no llegó a pensarlo ni la vez que Otabek se equivocó y dio a Yuri más medicamento del que debía tomar cuando se enfermó de varicela y padeció de alucinaciones toda la noche. Aunque dicha acción no irrumpió la animada plática entre su "otro yo" y Richard.

—Es algo muy creativo.

— _Merci beaucoup!_ Fue mi proyecto de tesis en la Universidad Interdimensional de Ángeles y Querubines. Y algunas de ellas son térmicas…

— ¡Cállense de una vez! — Soltó rebasando el límite de su fastidio y confusión tratando de recabar en su cabeza la nueva información e intentando a formular soluciones. Si todo el bendito asunto se debía a las pelucas entonces…— ¡Guang Hong, quítate la peluca! Con eso debemos regresar a la normalidad. — El rubio obedeció y ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla personal entre ellos y su cuero cabelludo, teniendo sólo como resultado quedar aún más desaliñados y con su cabeza adolorida por los jaloneos. — ¿¡Por qué no funciona!?

— ¿Qué tan estúpido me crees? Llevo años haciendo esto. POR SUPUESTO que no iba a ser así de fácil quitárselas. —Comentó sin quitar su vista de su lima de años y continuar arreglando su manicure. En tanto, el chino consideró que era su turno de seguir obteniendo información de tan dichoso jueguito del ayudante de Cupido.

— ¿Es una de esas maldiciones de 24 horas?

— Eso déjenselo a Hollywood. —Al ver la mirada luminosa en su máximo esplendor al mencionar la cuna de los filmes exitosos dio un paso hacia atrás tomando su distancia entre él y el chino y continuó. — Tranquilos, niños. Esto sólo dura doce horas.

—Qué alivio. —Richard estiró su brazo hacia Yuri y con un movimiento de sus manos hizo aparecer una manzana en la boca del chico.

— ¿Por qué justamente nos eligieron a nosotros? ¿Qué hicimos? — Siguió insistente el mayor revisando la hora en el reloj que Yuri suele llevar.

—A ti porque anoche lo deseaste. Los teléfonos de la corte querubín no dejaron de sonar toda la noche ¡Mira estas ojeras! —Richard se acercó peligrosamente a él halándose el borde de sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos expandiendo las leves marcas grisáceas de estos. — "Si tan sólo Leo pudiera pasar al siguiente nivel", "Si tan sólo Leo intentara acercarse un poco más a mí", "Si tan sólo Leo dejara de bromear todo el tiempo", "Si tan sólo Leo fuera menos despistado y notara las indirectas que tanto me cuesta mandarle", "Leo, Leo, Leo" — Comentó agitando sus pestañas y en un tono de voz por demás agudo. — Todas esas plegarias se van a nuestra línea directa ¿qué esperabas?

— ¿¡Y a mí por qué!? —Reclamó cuando fue capaz de quitar el fruto rojo de su boca.

—Por castigo divino. — La renuente figura dio una pirueta en el aire esquivando un pedazo de cartón arrugado que el adolescente tomó del suelo y que le tiró al peliplateado. —Aunque a fin de cuentas también lo vas a padecer a tu manera. —El ruso enarcó una ceja y el peliplateado se cruzó de brazos con una mirada burlona. — ¿Qué no planeabas pasar el también "día de la amistad" con el kazajo sensual?

— Oh, Yuri—conmovido el asiático entrelazó sus manos pegándolas a su cuerpo. —Al fin dieron ese paso en su relación. Si es que lo sabía. Se lo dije a Leo pero él no me creyó...

—Cierra la boca. — Se colocó de nuevo un cubrebocas que había comprado en la farmacia más cercana con la intención de pasar lo más desapercibido posible hacia el encuentro con su compañero. — Únicamente quiere presentarme a su familia en una videoconferencia que tendrá con ellos en la tarde. — Notó cómo el ocupante de su cuerpo y Richard intercambiaban una mirada cómplice y soltaban una suspicaz y sugerente risilla. —Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto.

—Ya, ya, no te enojes. — Richard alzó sus brazos a sus costados en son de paz y al chasquido de sus dedos apareció una pizarra en la que automáticamente se iría escribiendo las instrucciones que a continuación les haría saber a los patinadores. —Mejor déjenme terminar de decirles lo que ocurrirá el día de hoy. —Aclaró su garganta y dio un manotazo contra la pizarra. —Pongan atención porque no repito. No nací con vocación de maestro. — Ambos jóvenes fingieron aburrimiento soltando un gran bostezo. —Como ya les dije, esto sólo dura doce horas, de manera que los regresaré a sus cuerpos en punto de las 8 de la noche. Irán a sus citas y harán lo que tengan que hacer. Arréglenselas como puedan. Nada los obliga a actuar como el otro. Ni tú estás obligado a actuar como diabetes con patas ni tú como gato arrabalero. — Aclaró intercalando su vista entre el ruso y el asiático.

— ¡Oye!

—Si quieren ponerse en vergüenza eso ya es cosa de ustedes. Sólo está prohibido cualquier intento de mutilación al cuerpo en el que están como dejar marcas en la piel de rasguños, cortadas, fisuras, moretones, etcétera. Tampoco pueden decirle textualmente a sus citas que en realidad no son ustedes. Pero lo más importante, antes de las ocho de la noche regresaré con ustedes y me dirán qué aprendieron del otro. Sencillo ¿no? Tómenlo como una experiencia de aprendizaje mutuo.

— ¡Cuando esto termine iré a una iglesia a bañarme en agua bendita! —Chilló el ahora castaño retirándose el cubrebocas que lo estaban asfixiando de calor.

— Pues lo que quieras pero mientras estas son las reglas de MI juego. — Comentó guiñando un ojo y haciendo desaparecer la pequeña pizarra ante sus ojos. —Y si ya no tiene más dudas, reclamos, regalos o amenazas de muerte hacia este humilde servidor me retiro.

— ¡Espera! —El chino haló suavemente la toga del mayor haciendo que se girara hacia él. — ¿Qué sucede si no aprendimos nada del otro o no tenemos nada que decir? ¿Nos quedaremos así para siempre? —El más joven los observó horrorizados. Ciertamente no había considerado esa posibilidad. Richard les sonrió cálidamente a ambos y acarició por un momento la cabeza de los jóvenes.

—Les reitero que esto no funciona como en las películas. Pasen el cometido de hoy o no, regresarán a sus cuerpos. Sólo me sentiré mal por no haber logrado que ustedes hubieran aprendido de esto. —Richard secó el borde de sus ojos ante la amenazada de lágrimas y se separó de ambos. —Oh, y Guang, un consejo. —Delicadamente colocó sus manos en los hombros del rubio para comenzar a zangolotearlo. — Por amor a Afrodita, chico, ¡Deja de fingir que le entiendes a Leo cuando te habla en inglés! Sabes que eres pésimo con el idioma. Por no haberle confesado a Leo que no entendiste ni media palabra de lo que te dijo es que tendrán su cita en más ni menos que el último día de la exposición "Monedas de América; un legado a través de los años", ¿¡a quién demonios se le ocurre pasar San Valentín en una exposición de monedas baratas!? —Espetó Richard soltando al mareado chico quien fue tomado por su compañero y halando sus cabellos y sin querer arrancar algunos entre sus puños.

— Genial, ahora debo pasar mi tarde en un museo. —Ironizó el castaño metiendo una goma de mascar a la boca y formando bombas con esta.

—Tú ni te quejes. En tu lugar tu compañero tendrá que pasársela encerrado en una casa rentada frente a una computadora para conocer a tu suegra y futuros cuñados. —Ante estas palabras Ji soltó un quejido resignado al aburrimiento que de seguro le esperaba.

—S-sólo somos amigos.

—Ay, por Júpiter. Ni tu abuelo te cree que tú y ese chico Altin _son best friends forever_. No es de a gratis que cada vez que se ven prácticamente haya una onda media rara en medio de ustedes que tenga escrito ¡INCÓMODO! No eres tonto, Yuratchka, hasta tú te has dado cuenta que Otabek se ha quedado con ganas de decirte algo en más de una ocasión pero no puede. — Con un último chasquido hizo aparecer una gorra de réferi y un silbato colgando de su cuello. — _Game start!_ —Y haciendo sonar el silbato desapareció en una neblina blanca con un extraño aroma floral.

* * *

 _ **Museo de Orsay, 03:05 pm**_

— ¿Se habrá arrepentido de venir? ¿O le asusta la idea de pasar todo el día de hoy conmigo y por eso se molestó? — Leo de la Iglesia observó cómo la fila en turno comenzó a avanzar al interior del museo dando paso a los asistentes que finalizaron su recorrido. Jugueteaba con un llavero con una moneda color bronce con la cara de George Washington en ella, el cual no se esperó en comprar a un adulto mayor que los vendía fuera del museo aunque el chino aún no hubiese llegado. Leo se levantó de la banca en donde reposaba y agitó su brazo con cuidado de no botar su llavero al divisar a su amigo acercándose sin prisa y con las manos en los bolsillos. — ¡Guang! —El ruso se detuvo unos metros antes bastante incómodo al ver el enorme globo en forma de oso color rosa con una corona de flores moradas. Reprimió su impulso de poncharlo con el filo de un alfiler que se encontró en la calle de camino al museo. _—"Cálmate. Ese globo no es para ti. Es para Ji. "_ Hola, tú. — Le saludó desinteresado. Leo sonrió seductoramente y lo abrazó rodeándolo por la cintura.

—Con que vienes en modo gruñón ¿eh? Tal vez yo pueda quitarte eso. —El americano le susurró sin ocultar aquel tono sugestivo haciendo que a Yuri se le erizaran todos los folículos del cuerpo, rezando internamente con que al final del día a Leo no se le ocurriera manosearlo.

El moreno notó esta tensión y comenzó a reír reincorporándose y palmeando animadamente la espalda de su acompañante. —Tranquilo, fue una broma como las que siempre hago. —Al ruso no le quedó más remedio que reír fingidamente y juguetear con sus dedos intentando recordar algunos de los gestos del asiático cuando está nervioso. A fin de cuentas no le quedaban ganas de arruinar la reputación de su compañero frente a Leo, decidiendo desde la mañana que trataría de actuar lo más "normal" que le fuera posible y terminar pronto con el martirio. — Pero enserio, creí que estabas molesto. — Confesó entregándole finalmente el globo de helio al castaño ignorando el sonrojo a morir del chico. En su vida imaginó andar por las calles de Paris con senda figurita adorable, y tampoco es que hubiera deseado hacerlo.

— Por supuesto q-que no, ¿por qué lo pensaste?

— Me pusiste en el mensaje "Espera sentado. Llegaré cuando me venga en gana" cuando te escribí que estabas demorando demasiado.

— Autocorrector. —Eso evidentemente lo habría respondido como Plisetsky. Quizá también influía el eterno conflicto americo-ruso. Bendita memoria trasgeneracional que pasa el odio de la patria a sus hijos. En lo personal, ni intentándolo Yuri había podido siquiera acercársele a Leo. Antes de que Leo pidiera más explicaciones Yuri, sacando reservas falsas de entusiasmo, empujó por la espalda a su acompañando aseverando que moría de ganas por entrar a la exposición.

Para su fortuna el recorrido guiado no tardó más de cuarenta minutos, dejando a libre albedrío a los asistentes para poder volver a visitar la sala que más les interesó o tomar notas más a detalle de alguna de estas.

—Admito que fue más interesante de lo que imaginé. — Admitió "el asiático" sin desprender su atención de la vitrina con una recopilación de las monedas americanas de los años 1700´s.

— ¿Verdad que sí? —Leo estaba complacido de compartir un poco de historia con una persona tan importante como lo era Guang. Y no dejaba escapar cualquier oportunidad de tomar selfies con su _mejor amigo_ a escondidas del guardia de seguridad. El único pensamiento en la cabeza del ruso era que debía pasarlo bien a la manera en que el chino lo habría hecho. Quizá Leo de la Iglesia no era su persona favorita en el mundo, pero le bastó unas horas para darse cuenta de que la relajada actitud del chico hacia la vida no eclipsaba su profunda opinión acerca de temas más relevantes del mundo actual como la política, la economía o la cultura. Era una persona a la que nunca le faltarían los chistes empleando a los más grandes personajes de la historia como protagonistas.

—No es por nada pero entre los otros competidores tú y yo además de Phichit somos quienes tomamos las mejores fotos.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? La cámara me adora. —Soltó no con lo ególatra de Plisetsky sino con lo vivaz del joven chino posando de nuevo frente a la enorme escultura de la bandera de Estados Unidos colocada en el último piso al aire libre.

—No es la única que te adora, supongo. —Soltó el moreno relajando sus brazos y desenfocando el celular hacia su amigo para poder observarlo mejor. El castaño enarcó una ceja dándole a entender a Leo que había escuchado perfectamente el último comentario. El moreno retrocedió riendo cual loco en manicomio tomando una repetida serie de fotos su amigo. — ¿Te apetece que vayamos a "Le ville du cafe"? —Sugirió el moreno fingiendo peinar un bigote característico de los franceses. Su acompañante rió abiertamente sin pena como lo haría el verdadero dueño de ese cuerpo y asintió.

—Más vale llegar pronto ahí porque no desayuné. —Se detuvieron al filo de las escaleras al chocar de frente con algunos de los visitantes del museo percatarse de que al no haber salido con los demás asistentes de su turno habían quedado atascados entre los nuevos visitantes, incluyendo una excursión de niños de cuatro grado de primaria y sus maestras, como decirlo, "de huesos grandes".

— ¿Te siguen asustando los lugares con mucha gente?

—Eh, supongo.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos de las manos como el otro día? —El chico abrió sus orbes a más no poder mirándolo de reojo y comenzando a impacientarse por ese gesto que tenía el americano de reír estúpidamente cuando se sentía incómodo o, de alguna manera, "atrapado". — Era una broma, hombre, je. — El ruso no sabía si acertaría en su hipótesis pero por más que se estuviese esforzando por actuar como Guang Hong en definitiva había algo que no estaba convenciendo a Leo. El castaño rodó los ojos y forzó la sonrisa más adorable que de seguro ni a su madre le regaló cuando bebé.

—Vamos. —Sin esperar algún permiso o aceptación entrelazó su mano con la del mayor y se dispusieron a atravesar la marabunta de gente quien no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por dar permiso a los jóvenes. Se felicitaba a sí mismo por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y no soltar a su compañero a pesar del sudor excesivo que desprendía desde que la tomó. _—"Cuando el chino llorón se entere de que le tomé la mano a su hombre no dejará de gritarme en semanas."—_ Por el esfuerzo ambos apoyaron el peso en sus rodillas tratando de recobrar el aire. Cuando Leo se reincorporó alzó su puño hacia el edificio.

— ¡Qué maleducados son los franceses! —El menor lo tomó por los hombros comenzando a caminar hacia dirección apuesta no sin antes correr hacia el guardia de seguridad de la entrada quien amablemente le guardó su globo de oso durante todo el recorrido. _—_ _Chao, bambinos._ _—_ El americano apuró su paso alcanzando a su amigo ante la mirada fúrica y ofendida del otro guardia de la entrada por el empleo de su acento italiano en tierras que obviamente no lo eran.

Cinco minutos después llegaron a la pequeña cafetería de tabique siéndoles asignada de inmediato una mesa para dos.

— ¡Vamos, Guang!

— No.

— ¡Sólo una vez! ¡Yo lo pagaré!

—Ya te dije que no.

— _Pleaaaase!_ —El moreno colocó sus palmas en súplica haciendo un puchero y colocando a su costado a su altura el globo de oso como si este imitara al chico. El castaño –satisfecho por hacer cesado su ceño fruncido gran parte del día- bufó resignado sin advertir cuando Leo se le abalanzó halando los cachetes del pequeño. — ¡Eres el mejor! —Llamó al _garçon_ y señaló la imagen de la bebida más popular del lugar. No cualquiera sino un batido de frutas con bolas de helado sabores fresa y vainilla, adornadas con crema chantillí, más cuadritos de frutas de temporada, estrellas comestibles de colores, jarabe de chocolate y adornada en la punta por dos cereza en forma de corazón. El dilema de Plisetsky era que únicamente podía pedirse una bebida por pareja y, para hacerlo más divertido, con un solo popote para ambas partes.

—" _Oh sí, a Guang no le va a gustar esto". —_ El chico no tuvo más remedio que acceder al pedido del americano, acto que si hubiera estado el verdadero chino en su lugar de seguro habría disfrutado como ni siquiera en el mejor de sus sueños. Cuando le tocaba a él dar un sorbo aprovechaba cualquier distracción de mayor para limpiar rápidamente la punta del popote y meterlo en su boca.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te ocurre o no? —Insistió engullendo una papa francesa del pedido para dos que hicieron.

—" _Es como si estuviera hablando con Beka."_ ¿De qué hablas, Leo?— Preguntó "inocentemente" frotando ambas mejillas con el dorso de sus manos cual gatito tallando sus bigotes y con la última mecha de su orgullo a punto de extinguirse.

— Has estado más callado de lo normal. Es como si no fueras tú. —Acalorado el ruso haló del cuello de su camisa y metiendo a la boca una de las cerezas del batido. El moreno entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó lentamente alternando su mirada entre los ojos color almendra y labios de su compañero. Yuri lloraba internamente rogando a la deidad que estuviera de camino que su primer beso no fuera de esa manera. Cerca del lugar andaba un mimo vendiendo lo que parecían naranjas en una canasta y sin que este se diera cuenta, Yuri estiró su mano tomando una y presionándola contra los labios del chico. —Creo que entiendo la indirecta. —Susurró al oído del nervioso chico para tomar lentamente la naranja y quitándole el resto al mimo. — ¡Si querías que hiciera mis famosos malabares para ti sólo tenías que decirlo!

— ¿¡Eh!? —Leo inició su rutina que mataría de envidia a un malabarista nacido en el mismísimo circo. A su alrededor el castaño se percató que los transeúntes detenían su andar atentos al chico y algunos inclusive comenzaron a aplaudirle. . — Lo olvidé. Estoy de cita con un payaso. — Susurró para sí tomando al oso de helio y cubriéndose con este de la vista de los nuevos admiradores del artista urbano. Y no se diga cuando comenzó una danza latina improvisada a puro canto y chocando las yemas de sus dedos pretendiendo tener castañuelas por manos. El chico era el resultado de una mezcla cultural impresionante y hasta confusa.

Al cabo de unos minutos que dejaron exhausto al patinador se detuvo no sin antes acceder a tomarse fotografías con uno que otro francés. Yuri recargaba su mentón en su mano a la vez apoyada en la mesa. Cuando obtuvo la completa atención de Leo aplaudió frenéticamente como lo haría el chino.

— ¿Lo hice bien?

—Sí, aunque creo que el mimo buscará venganza por robarte a su público. —Ladeó su cabeza indicándole que el mimo se encontraba oculta de la pareja en un arbusto y con un letrero en el que podía leerse "cuídate". El americano tragó en seco y terminó su parte de bebida que le restaba.

—Guang…

— ¿Qué q-…? quiero decir, mande…—El americano se removió incómodo en su asiento sin despegar su mirada del piso mientras que a Yuri se le entumía la mandíbula de permanecer tanto tiempo sonriente en su pos de mantener una actitud amable y receptiva hacia el mejor amigo del asiático.

— ¿Tú crees…que nuestra amistad pueda verse afectada por vivir en lados opuestos del mundo? — El castaño suavizó sus facciones ante la preocupada actitud del chico ante la respuesta que Ji pudiera dar. Le sonrió y levantó un pulgar en alto muy seguro que hablaba por el chino.

—Claro que no. Si no lo ha sido ahora no creo que se vea afectada pronto, supongo. — Dicho esto, tomó las manos del castaño entre las suyas haciendo que Yuri reprimiera un gritillo asustado.

—Entonces…—Continuó. —si tuviésemos una relación más cercana tampoco habría tal problema ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

—" _Ay no. Ya sé por dónde va esto."_ —T-tal vez, pero ¿por qué no me preguntas mañana?, je. — Se encogió de hombros desviando su atención hacia cualquier punto que no fuera Leo quien tenía su mirada sobre él como si fuese el tesoro perdido de la Atlántida. El moreno no lo soltó pero relajó su postura y se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento sonriendo apenado.

— ¿Es por todas las tonterías que hago, no? —Liberó una de sus palmas del agarre rascando nervioso su cabeza. —Siento que a veces te molesta que juegue todo el tiempo.

— ¿Qué dices? — Soltó extrañado. —Si eres una de las personas más divertida que conozco. _"¿Yo acabo de decir eso?"_

— Lástima que no pueda ser serio cuando tengo algo importante que decirte. —Dicho esto a la mente se le vino el recuerdo de cierto comentario que a Richard se le escapó cuando recién conocieron al desgraciado culpable de aquella odisea de San Valentín _._

 _¿"Si tan sólo Leo intentara acercarse un poco más a mí, si dejara de bromear todo el tiempo"?_ ¿Acaso el chino se refería a las mismas "bromas" que Leo se pasó haciendo durante toda la cita que lo incomodaban porque era su forma de acercársele?— Ojalá un día de estos pudiera decirte…lo que quiero decirte, sin chistes de por medio. —Después de su amplia investigación de campo el Doctor Yuri Plistesky, psicoanalista y consejero marital experto desde hacía tres horas llegó a una conclusión acerca del vínculo entre Guang Hong Y Leo De La Iglesia: amor de tontos, amor de juegos.

Para Leo, ese tipo de bromas y juegos era una manera de hacer feliz al asiático y de acercarse a él.

Para Guang Hong, ese tipo de bromas y juegos era una "barrera" que Leo intentaba colocar para mantener su distancia de exclusivamente amigos.

—No te preocupes. Guang Ho- es decir, yo también puedo malinterpretar las indirectas en ocasiones. — El castaño formó un corazón con sus dedos. —Sólo intenta ser un poco directo con lo que quieres decir de vez en cuando. Pero siempre a tu manera, _my friend._ —Leo sonrío y dio un fugaz beso a la mejilla del castaño soltando al fin sus manos y formando una especie de "L" con ambos dedos índice y pulgar.

— _Leo is still alive! It's Leo style!_

—Jajajaja, definitivamente en ti se ve mejor que en J.J…

* * *

 _ **Cuarto de Otabek Altin, 03:52 pm**_

—Yuri, ¿puedes revisar la conexión a Internet? No logro que la videollamada permanezca por más de cinco segundos.

—Eh, claro, viejo. —El kazajo volteó extrañado. Ya era la tercera vez en menos de una hora que lo llamaba de esa manera. — " _Como cuando no tienes claro con quién ser un amor y a quien mandar al diablo. ¿Yuri será demasiado amable con Otabek o lo golpeará de vez en cuando? ¡No sé qué hacer!"_. —Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante el incesante _beep_ proveniente de la computadora. Al parecer "Yuri" únicamente tenía que fijar con más fuerza el cable del modem a la computadora. Ambos se acercaron al equipo aunque aún sin poder visualizar nada en la pantalla.

—Otabek ¿me escuchas? soy mamá. —El aludido cubrió su boca con la mano unos instantes para ajustar la webcam, aunque no fue demasiado tiempo para que el rubio no pudiera divisar por el rabillo del ojo la mirada acuosa del mayor. Esto, por obvias razones obligó al castaño a abrazarse con fuerza meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante y evitar enrollar en un amistoso abrazo a Otabek, conmovido por la escena entre este y su madre. —Espera, le diré a Serik que nos ayude. Acaba de llegar de la secundaria. — En tanto, Otabek no dejaba de ver a Yuri sin sonreír mientras este miró su mano en forma de puño golpeando amistosamente el hombro del moreno y agravando su tono de voz.

— ¿Qué miras, eh?—Otabek enarcó una ceja tocando la frente de Yuri cerciorándose de que no hubiera señales de fiebre o algún otro malestar. — ¿Te gusto o qué?, je

—Ya que tocas el tema debemos habl…—Salvando a Guang Hong de un colapso por la insinuación –hacia el verdadero ruso, por supuesto- tres figuras aparecieron en la pantalla aún probando el sonido y si ambas partes podían escucharse. Al centro una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años con apenas unas pocas arrugas en el rostro, cabello ondulado y azabache adornado con una especie de velo color lila sobre este a manera de diadema. A su izquierda un adolescente de 14 años con un par de pecas y gafas con un uniforme escolar color rojo, y finalmente a la derecha una niña de 10 años sobre su regazo y quien peleaba por obtener el mayor espacio frente a la cámara.

— ¡Hermano! —Espetaron al unísono los menores. El patinador miró fijamente a su madre e hizo una pequeña reverencia ente la cámara. La mujer asintió y retiró una lágrima de la comisura de sus ojos.

—Es bueno saber que estás bien, hijo.

— ¿Aún no piensas regresa, hermano? —Irrumpió el adolescente acomodando sus gafas. —Llevas fuera del país más de un año y medio. Un año tres meses y diecinueve días para ser exactos. —Otabek movió la cabeza en señal negativa haciendo que ambos menores soltaran un bufido en señal de reproche.

— Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero saber acerca del hielo. Les prometo que la espera valdrá la pena. —El rubio fijó su vista en la pequeña quien llevaba rato tratando de aminorar sus sollozos. El menor haló de la chaqueta de cuero de su compañero para que este lo imitara. —Hermanita…

— Inzhu quería que tú mezclaras la música en su fiesta de cumpleaños la semana pasada. Y claro, que estuvieras aquí. —Señaló el adolescente acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.

—Basta, niños. No queremos que Beka se ponga triste. —Llamó dulcemente su madre.

— No estoy triste. — Confesó la menor secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

— ¿Entonces? —Inquirió el de anteojos. La pequeña extendió sus brazos hacia arriba dirigiendo toda su atención hacia el rubio

— ¡No puedo creer tenga frente a mí a Yuri Plisetsky! —El rubio señaló a sí mismo ante las discretas risas de Otabek y su madre. Colocó sus manos en el pecho extremadamente conmovido e hizo a un lado a su compañero poniéndose sólo él de frente a la computadora

— ¡Qué niña tan linda! ¡Cuando quieras puedo enviarte una foto autografiada, un poster, lo que quieras!— El chico cayó en cuenta de dos cosas; la primera es que no era a él a quien le estaban declarando su total admiración, y en segunda esa era la última reacción que el menor podría tener hacia un fan, sin importar si llevaba el apellido Altin. —Digo… —Paró en seco cruzando ambas piernas y colocándolas en el escritorio cruzando también ambos brazos y cerrando sus ojos en una actitud arrogante. — ¿Quién no podría admirarme? Aún así gracias por el cumplido, niña. _"Dios, perdóname por hablarle así a una criatura."_

—Perdona mi educación, madre. —Altin carraspeó llamando la atención de todos. —Déjenme presentarles formalmente a mi amigo Yuri Plisetsky.

—" _Vas por buen camino, Yuri. Toda relación estable comienza por una amistad"_ Eh, qué hay, familia. — Los miró por el rabillo haciendo el símbolo de paz y comenzando a mecerse en la silla cuidando no impulsarse de más y caerse.

— Un gusto, joven Plisetsky. —La mayor hizo una reverencia siendo imitado por los menores a lo que este los imitó por cortesía. —Y muchas felicidades por haber ganado el oro en el Grand Prix Final.

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó inocentemente para caer en cuenta de lo que se referían. —Ah sí, yo, gracias, trabajé muy duro por ello. Día y noche. Cero descansos. —Enfatizó haciendo una cruz con sus brazos y presionando la poca pero firme musculatura de sus extremidades.

—El tal Yuri se ve muy bien en televisión pero ya más de cerca es medio raro. —Comentó divertido el adolescente siendo silenciado varias veces por su _fan número uno_ in dejar de enfocarlo.

— " _¿Cómo le estará yendo a Yuri? ¿Habrá hecho algo por lo que Leo me retire la palabra de por vida?"_ —Cubrió su boca ante tal pensamiento ignorando las tres o cuatro veces que Otabek y su madre habían cruzado miradas totalmente confundidos.

—Hijo, honestamente Yuri es totalmente diferente a como nos platicaste. — Otabek asintió colocando un dedo sobre su mentón pensativo mientras miraba a su hermana aplaudir sin descanso al ver al rubio abriendo el escote de su camisa poniendo los brazos en jarra y subiendo y bajando coquetamente sus cejas. —Creí que era más serio pero menos adorable.

—Quiero saber ¿cuál es tu sabor de crepa favorito?—Inquirió curiosa la menor de la familia.

—Fresa, por supuesto. —Confesó el chico guiñando un ojo mientras el segundo hermano de los Altin continuaba tomando frenéticamente notas acerca del comportamiento del chico y para futuras evaluaciones.

— ¿Qué no las odiabas?

— Aunque la semana pasada probé la de chocobanana y no puedo quejarme. —El ruso seguía ignorando la pregunta del mayor.

—Yuratchka. —El rubio seguía en un juego con los hermanos del kazajo para adivinar sus sabores favoritos de este postre europeo. —Plisetsky. —El chico volvió a ignorarle. Por supuesto que viviendo diecisiete años bajo el nombre de "Guang Hong" es normal que el cerebro no reaccione ante los otros que no sea el propio. —Yuri Plisetsky. —Finalmente el aludido lo miró a los ojos notando cómo el mayor acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al del menor bajo la atenta mirada del resto de la familia Altin— ¿Quién eres?

— Y-yo…" ¡ _No lo arruines, Guang! Es la oportunidad de Yuri de acercarse más a Otabek"._ —En los entrenamientos, aprendió saltos, rutinas y coreografías. Pero los programas requerían actuaciones sobre el hielo muy distintas una de otra. Y no quería presumir, pero el último tema que eligió para competir era la carta que necesitaba en ese momento; arrogante seducción.

— ¿Qué pasa, Otabek? —Sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos que no se asoman muy a menudo (tanto como Guang como Yuratchka). —Hablas como si fuera un perfecto extraño. Estás haciendo que tu familia pierda tiempo. ¡Conversa con ellos de una vez! —Posó su mano sobre el hombro del mayor. —O haré que te arrepientas si vuelve a pasar demasiado en que vuelvas a hablar con tus hermanos ¿¡entendiste!?—Altin parpadeó atónito por el repentino cambio de actitud de Yuri. Un cambio a un modo más "normal".

Después de aproximadamente tres horas en donde Serik e Inzhu le mostraron sus diferentes diplomas escolares a su orgulloso hermano mayor, en que la señora Altin les dio paso por paso dos de sus recetas empleadas como remedio para cualquier tipo de malestar, en el que Yuri y Otabek les contaron sus vivencias en los diferentes países que pisaron para competir, y sobre la variedad de valiosos patinadores pero sobre todo personas con las que convivían casi a diario, Yuri convenció a Otabek de transferir la video llamada a su celular y salir a recorrer las calles de Paris con esta encendida para que su familia pudiera conocer algunos de los rincones de la ciudad.

— ¿No nos acompañas?—Cuestionó el mayor posando su mano sobre el picaporte y con el celular en mano dando vista al rubio.

— Eh, prometí llamar a Leo… ¡m-mi abuelo! Le dije a mi abuelo que lo llamaría. —Sonrió nerviosos despidiéndose de la familia Altin prometiendo que los saludaría de nuevo muy pronto.

— ¿Paso mañana por ti para desayunar con los demás?—El rubio se sonrojó de sobremanera y asintió alegrándose internamente por Yuri. ¡Dios! si el ruso fuese quien estuviera escuchando eso.

—Pero hermano…—Irrumpió la pequeña. — ¿No deberías pasar el resto del día de los enamorados con Yura?—Canturreó reclinándose sobre el pecho de su madre totalmente consciente de las intenciones de tal comentario.

— ¿¡Huh!?

— No es necesario. —Se ajustó el cuello de la chaqueta y tomó sus llaves de la habitación girando de nuevo su torso y mirando al rubio. —No tiene que ser San Valentín para pasarlo bien con Yura.

— ¿¡HUH!?

—Un gusto hablar contigo al fin Yuri. Espero poder tener el placer de algún día poder decir "bienvenido a la familia". — Aportó la señora Altin a la escena incómoda mientras Otabek cerraba la puerta tras él. Guang se dejó caer contra la cama del Kazajo boca arriba guardando absoluto silencio. Cuando se aseguró de no escuchar más voces ni pasos en el pasillo se enderezó para caminar hacia su cuarto –como Guang Hong-.

—Al final del día el único que no sabe que a Otabek le gusta Yuri es el mismo Yuri. —Masculló para sí entre dientes sacando las manos de sus bolsillas por doceava vez en el día. Sin querer ciertas manías del otro, actuando o no, se les quedaron durante el resto del día y por algunos más.

* * *

 _ **Habitación de Guang Hong, 07:55 pm**_

— ¿Y bien…? —Insistió Richard sentado en posición de flor de loto en el marco de la ventana frente a ambos jóvenes. — ¿Comenzamos contigo, _Guang_?—El rubio dejó de hacerle mimos al globo de oso con el que su compañero llegó de su cita. Richard golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano. —No tú, el otro Guang Hong.

—Terminemos con esto. — El castaño se levantó de la cama y se colocó frente a su compañero. Se limitó a darle un golpe en la frente con el dedo pulgar e índice.

— ¿¡Y eso por qué!? —Chilló sobándose el área afectada soltando el globo dejando que fuera hasta el techo de la habitación.

— ¡Oye tú! Escúchame bien. — Comenzó el más alto colocando sus brazos en la cintura imponiéndose. —"¿Quieres que vayamos de la mano?", "¿No sólo la cámara te adora?", "¿Eres el mejor?", ¿¡Enserio crees que esas son simples bromas de Leo!? — Gruñó. —Tanto tú como él evitan la seriedad con chistes baratos. Los dos no hacen bromas, son indirectas, Guang. Leo no es un payaso porque sea inmaduro, sino porque es la forma de acercarse a ti. Una manera muy idiota por cierto pero es la que sabe. —Enfatizó esto último haciendo una pausa ante los sollozos de Richard quien de la nada sostenía una caja de pañuelos desechables y secaba restos de sus ojos y nariz. Rodó los ojos y volvió a fijar su atención en el chino. — Si tanto quieres que te haga caso deja que se acerque a ti de la forma que puede. Seguro que con el tiempo podrá decirte lo que quiere o necesita de una forma más clara. — Richard sacó un dispositivo de su toga presionando un botón verde y haciendo sonar aplausos grabados al puro estilo de show en los años 80´s. El castaño colocó un dedo frente a él recordando un consejo más. —Una última cosa; si Leo se topa de frente con un mimo, tómalo de la mano y llévatelo de ahí. —Guang enarcó una ceja confuso ante esto último.

— Eso fue hermoso, Yuri. ¿Quién diría que no tienes sólo hielo en la cabeza?—El castaño rechinó los dientes y evitó a toda costa la mirada atónita pero conmovida del asiático. Ya había lidiado con muchos sentimientos por ese día. No necesitaba más. — ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto, _chino llorón_? — Ante el llamado, el rubio sonrió de lado al más puro estilo Plisetsky.

—Yuri, Yuri, Yuri. —Negó con la cabeza haciendo que el aludido levantara una ceja. —Eres un genio para muchas cosas pero te pasas de tonto en otras. —El ruso amenazaba con proporcionar un leve golpe al chino, mas Richard empleó su magia deteniendo al chico en el aire y manteniéndolo de esa manera hasta que el asiático terminara lo que tuviera que decir. — Tú eres el único consideras, o que quiere creer que sigues en una relación de pura amistad con Otabek. Yo pienso que no se atreve a expresarte sus sentimientos como corresponde porque con esa actitud de _sólo amigos_ lo bloqueas. —Titubeó siendo animado por Richard para que continuara hablando, seña de que iba por buen camino en su hipótesis. —Sólo cállate cuando te des cuenta de que Otabek quiere decirte algo. Quizá te dé miedo llegar a "algo más" con él porque es algo nuevo pero confía en la manera en que quiere acercarse a ti, como me lo acabas de decir acerca de Leo. —Sin la autorización del ruso el rubio se acercó a abrazarlo y apoyar su mentón en el hombro de su compañero. Por inercia, Yuri lo imitó reflexionando que, de una u otra manera, podía decir que había sido algo egoísta con el kazajo por un largo tiempo. — _Xie xie_ por todo, Yura.

—Ja, no empieces de sentimental. —Se mofó soltando un suspiró liberando su tensión y ganas de llorar, sentimiento de que seguramente era el residente también en Ji.

—Por cierto, ya tienes la aprobación de la señora Altin para salir con su hijo.

— ¿¡HUH!? —Soltaron al unísono, Guang prediciendo que dicha muletilla sería la reacción más probable ante esta confesión. Ambos rieron pero su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana cuando escucharon un par de fuegos artificiales adornando el cielo y notando la ausencia de Richard. Ambos corrieron a la ventana para descubrir un desfile alusivo a San Valentín por la calle principal en donde se hospedaban los chicos.

— ¡Pasaron la prueba, mis niños! —Espetaba Richard haciendo girar un bastón y reposado en un carro alegórico en forma de conejo rosa gigante seguido por un grupo de musculosos bastoneros y con una lluvia sin fin de pétalos de rosa y música de carnaval. — ¡Recuerden, vivan su amor en la forma en que se los expresan! ¡Y no olviden el lubricante cuando llegue el momento!

— ¡Pervertido!

— ¡Maldito demente!

* * *

La mañana siguiente sucedieron bastantes peculiaridades;

Guang Hong y Yuri despertaron en el cuarto del asiático, cada quien en su cuerpo correspondiente y con una dotación de pelucas patentadas por la academia de querubines, descubriendo también en el periódico la noticia en primera plana de un loco en bata y rizos plateados que chocó un carro alegórico contra un puesto de hot-dogs durante el Desfile Anual de _les Fleurs_.

Yuri palmeó amistosamente la espalda de Leo cuando lo vio en el desayuno.

Guang Hong le pidió de favor a Otabek que le mandara un saludo a su mamá de su parte.

Yuri amenazó con golpear a Leo al tercer o cuarto chiste barato disfrazado de indirecta hacia el chino.

Guang Hong comenzó una serie de meditaciones improvisadas para no sufrir de hemorragia nasal cada vez que se colaban Plisetsky y Altin en un mismo plano visual.

Yuri compró una crepa cuyas fresas se desbordaban del papel que la contenía.

Guang Hong dejó escapar una que otra maldición cuando se enojaba.

Yuri y Guang Hong se abalanzaron a derribar a un hombre estadounidense quien se disponía a desayunar con su familia…cuando escucharon que la reservación era a nombre del señor Richard Valentine…

Guang Hong y Yuri fueron vetados definitivamente del pequeño restaurant francés por atacar a un pobre hombre de cincuenta años que nada tenía que ver con el asistente de Cupido o el mismo.

Pero al final de ese _martes de locos,_ Yuri y Guang Hong se armaron de coraje para enfrentar las diferentes formas de amor que los rodeaba, y comprender que cada quien hacía lo mejor que pudiese y con el flujo de tiempo correcto. Sin prisas, y sin querer hacerse los tontos o desentendidos.

Y sobre todo, aprendieron no dirigirle la palabra a hombres con togas y con su marca patentada de pelucas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En definitiva quedó muchísimo más largo de lo que esperaba ._.**

 **Perdón si el inicio pudo verse un poco "apresurado". Quería llegar a lo más importante sin darle tanta vuelta a la introducción. Aún así, quería detallar el encuentro con Richard. Para mí este es de los personajes que tienes que desarrollar y dar a conocer lo más que se pueda, ¡fue la bomba de la historia XD!**

 **Ciertamente había pensado emplear a "Yuri" para hablar de Guang Hong, y viceversa, pero no quería abusar de las comillas. Sentía que le quitaba algo de calidad a la historia. No estoy muy segura de en qué nivel esta historia pudo quedar un poco OOC. Me fue un poco complicado pero de que fue divertido lo fue.**

 **Que yo sepa Minami es más joven que Guang Hong por unos meses pero es mi fanfic así que lo puse a él como el más nene :'v**

 **Sayonara, history makers~**


End file.
